Point of No Return
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Quinn runs into the Winchester after being away from Sam and Dean for four years. She had gone off to college, but found that the hunting life was much better for her. What happens when she's holding onto a secret that no one should ever find out? Part 1 of Tangled Up.
1. Prologue

Point of No Return

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Quinn runs into the Winchester after being away from Sam and Dean for four years. She had gone off to college, but found that the hunting life was much better for her. What happens when she's holding onto a secret that no one should ever find out? Part 1 of Tangled Up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, I only own Quinn.

Authoress Note: Welcome to the very first book of Tangled Up. I decided to do a revamp on this fic as well. I didn't feel like I was doing the fic any justice, so hopefully this time around I'll be able to give it some justice. Without further ado the Prologue to Point of No Return.

**Prologue**

November 7, 2005

Boulder, Colorado

A young woman sat in the coffee shop alone working on her laptop getting her latest assignment done. Her phone dinged alerting her that there was a new text message causing the woman to let out a soft sigh. She slowly reached for her phone and picked it up. She slowly looked at the message that was on it. Her brows furrowed when she saw it was a number that she didn't know.

She slowly opened it and her eyes widened at the text. 35, -111. She knew who exactly was contacting her and she hadn't heard from him in four years. She quickly typed into her computer to see where this would be at. She nibbled her bottom lip as she looked it up. "Blackwater Ridge?" She questioned softly. "Damn it John, why now…" She muttered softly as she closed her laptop up and put it into its bag.

She tangled her hand in her hair biting her lower lip. How was she to do this? She would have to make it look like to her friends that she was just leaving to go and visit some family, but her father had disappeared a while ago and her mother had died, which caused her to stay with John and his sons.

Upon arriving back in her dorm room she quickly packed a bag up. She couldn't believe that she was going to be leaving her college Naropa University to go to Blackwater Ridge. She had a lot of classes that she should have been studying for, but here she was getting ready to go and find out what was going on in Blackwater Ridge.

"Damn it John." She muttered as she grabbed her bag and went to leave. She was thankful enough that she didn't have a lot of items, but things would be noticed after she left. They would notice her presence missing and her books collecting dust. She knew that John was dragging her right back into this life and it scared her. It scared her a lot to know that she was going into the hunting life.

XXXXXXX

This is the end of the Prologue. I know that there's not a lot of information or who this girl is, but it will be all revealed soon. Please leave a review and let me know what you guys think. Until next time guys.


	2. Chapter 1

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 1 of Point of No Return. As we saw in the Prologue, a young woman got a text from John and she's leaving her life to go back to her old one. I hope you guys enjoy this.

Romance Lover: I'm glad that you're liking the first part… I know it wasn't much. This one will be much longer.

Whiskey the Pain away: I will… I hope you like this next part.

Skellington: I'm glad you're liking it.

Kitty-Chan: Thank you. I hope that it'll be all revealed in this next chapter.

**Chapter 1**

Into the Woods

The young woman stood with Haley, Roy, and Ben. She was a bit worried when she shown up that it would be too dangerous for anyone to be out there other than people who knew what they were doing. She was afraid that someone would get hurt on this and she didn't know what to really feel about the whole thing. She gripped her bag as Roy once again voiced his concern.

"I'll tell you again, I don't think Ben should come." Roy said looking at the dark haired woman.

"Roy." Haley said looking at Roy with a bit of agitation written across her face. She wasn't about to allow her brother to be home alone.

"Look, you're paying me good money to keep everybody safe. I think Ben's safest at home.

The young woman turned her head hearing the Impala pulling up. Her heart thudding in her chest as she hoped that maybe it wouldn't be John showing up. Her eyes went wide seeing that it was Dean and low and behold Sam was with him. Her heart ached when she saw Sam. She had known Sam was in college because they both had gotten out of the life together. And whatever had happened… it wasn't a good thing.

She watched Sam go to the trunk and grab the duffle. She bit her lower lip softly as she looked at Sam.

Dean looked over noticing the extra woman there. "You guys got room for two more?"

"Wait you want to come with us?" Haley questioned as she brushed past the woman that was standing there with her lips pursed together.

"Who are these guys?"

Haley looked at Roy. "Apparently this is all the park service could muster up for the search and rescue."

Sam went to walk past them faltering for a moment seeing the young woman with the group. A face that he knew well.

The young woman took a soft breath knowing that Sam knew exactly who she was even though his brother hadn't noticed she was standing there. She shook her head softly and watched Dean walked past her. She rolled her eyes scoffing some.

SPNSPN

Roy led the group with Dean behind him, followed by Haley and Ben with Sam and the other girl bringing up the end of the group.

Sam looked over at her. "Quinn what the hell are you doing here?" He asked softly as he carried his bag.

"I could ask you the same thing. Shouldn't you be with Jessica?"

Sam looked down when he heard her name.

"Sam…"

"She's gone, Quinn."

"What… I thought…"

"No Quinn… she didn't leave me… She died…"

"Oh… Sam…" Quinn said softly as she looked at him with a worried gaze. "I'm so sorry."

Sam cleared his throat. "Will you answer my question now?"

Quinn let out a breath. "Remind me to throttle your old man. He didn't want me around four years ago… and out of the blue a few days ago…"

"He didn't… You were out Quinn."

Quinn let out a soft breath. "You tell me… He sent me a message and here I am." She said shaking her head as she walked slowly. "He knew if it was too close I would come and investigate." She let out a soft breath again as she walked. "Hell if it's happening in Colorado… you know regardless I would end up going."

"But you had a safe life."

Quinn's lips quirked a tiny bit. Granted she had a safe life, but it wasn't one for her to be living. She looked over at Sam. "Honestly… I think I was a freak."

Sam looked at her and a small smile quirked on his lips. "You too?"

Quinn nodded her head. "Yeah… You felt it as well?"

"Yeah… I guess…" Sam let out a soft sigh.

"You were trying so hard to be normal?" Quinn said softly as they walked.

"Yes."

"It wasn't easy... and I don't think it was meant to be…"

"And where did you think we were meant to be in life…"

Quinn let out a breath as she carefully walked. "Hunting."

Sam noticed that Haley was with Dean. He slowed some before noticing the look on his face. Sam hooked his hand on Quinn's arm.

"He's gotten himself in deep… sounds like the old days." Quinn said softly as she walked with him.

Sam let out a soft chuckle.

SPNSPN

Quinn continued to walk with Sam this time they were ahead with Roy.

"This is it. Blackwater Ridge."

Quinn looked around listening for anything but then Dean broke her thoughts.

"You hear that?"

"Yeah. Not even crickets." Sam said as he looked around.

"I'm gonna go and take a look around."

"You shouldn't go of by yourself." Quinn called to Roy.

Roy got into her personal space. "That's so sweet… don't worry about me." He said waving his gun and pushed her into Sam causing Quinn to snarl.

Sam gripped her arm to keep her from launching herself at Roy.

Dean let out a breath and looked at Ben and Haley who caught up to them. "Alright, everybody stays together. Let's go."

SPNSPN

Quinn's head shot up when she heard Roy yelling. She quickly followed the group running towards where Roy was. Her eyes went wide when she saw the sight of the campsite.

"Looks like a grizzly." Roy said looking around.

Quinn stood next to Sam looking around. She pushed Sam. "She'll draw whatever it is to us…"

Sam quickly moved.

Quinn let out a soft breath as she looked around.

Dean came over to her. "Never thought I'd see the day that you'd be back in this life." Dean commented as he looked at Quinn.

Quinn looked over at Dean. "It wasn't like I had a choice, Dean."

"Harley, you always have a choice."

Quinn looked at him her brows raising at the name that he had fondly given her years ago. She hadn't heard it in years. "No, not really I didn't." She told him the truth. "Really thought that your father would leave me alone…"

"You mean…"

"That John brought me back into this world of hunting? Yes."

Dean began to look around.

Quinn nudged him. "Look…"

Dean looked to where she was looking. "What is it…"

"The tracks end." Quinn said with a slight huff looking at the older brother.

"Sam!" He called for his younger brother.

"Whatever this is… it's not a good sign for this… Dean…" Quinn swallowed the lump in her throat as she looked around.

Sam came over quickly snapping a stick as he moved. He crouched down next to Quinn and Dean.

"The bodies were dragged from the campsite. But here, the tracks just vanish. That's weird." Dean said looking at his brother.

The three of them got to their feets.

"I'll tell you what, that's no skinwalker or black dog." He went back to the campsite.

"You agree with him too?" Sam asked looking at Quinn.

"There's no way that it's either one of them… there's something bad going on around here and I think we're about to find out." Quinn said softly as she walked towards where Dean had gone.

"Help! Help!"

Quinn whirled around looking around. Now that was something that she hadn't been expecting. There shouldn't have been anyone out there, but them… the hair on her arms stood up on end as they ran to aid the shouter, whomever that may have been.

"Help! Somebody!"

Quinn stood next to Sam looking around.

"It seemed like it was coming from around here, didn't it?" Haley asked, her voice laced over with confusion.

They looked around listening.

"Everybody back to camp." Sam called as he began to move quickly back towards the camp.

The others followed him back to the camp only to find out that their packs were gone.

"Our packs!" Haley yelled in surprise.

"So much for my GPS and my satellite phone." Roy muttered as he looked around.

Haley looked at the three hunters. "What the hell is going on?" She questioned demanding an answer from the two hunters.

"It's smart." Quinn said as she looked around before closing her eyes trying to think.

"It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help." Sam continued where Quinn had left off. He knew that she was trying to deduct in her mind of what it could be.

"You mean someone, some nutjob stole all our gear?" Roy questioned looking at the two younger hunters, with agitation written clear across his face. He wasn't in the mood for the two of them being little smart alecks.

Sam walked over to his brother, with Quinn flanking him. "I need to speak with you. In private."

The three of them walked a little way from the group.

"Good. Let me see dad's journal." Sam said as he held out his hand.

"Wait… John left his journal behind?" Quinn asked, shock lacing her voice. She hadn't expect that to happen.

Dean nodded his head as he handed John's journal over to Sam.

Sam began to flip through the pages until he found what he was looking for. "Alright, check that out." Sam said pointing to a First Nations-style drawing of a figure.

Dean looked up at his brother. "Oh come on, wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or, or, northern Michigan. I've never even heard of one this far west."

"Think about it, Dean, the claws, the way it can mimic a human voice…"

Quinn let out a soft breath knowing that it was true.

Dean groaned as he took out his pistol. "Great. Well then this is useless."

Sam handed the journal back to his brother. He walked past his brother before stopping. "We gotta get these people to safety."

Quinn watched Sam go pursing her lips together.

"You know, Harley, it's nice to see you again." Dean said patting her arm as they walked towards where Sam was.

Quinn looked over at Dean. "You two wouldn't know what to do without me." She said as she walked with him.

Dean let out a chuckle. "You got that right."

"Alright, listen up, it's time to go. Things have gotten… more complicated."

"What?" Haley asked in shock as she looked at Sam.

"Kid, don't worry. Whatever's out there, I think I can handle."

Quinn huffed crossing her arms. "It's not himself he's worried about." Quinn said looking at Roy with narrowed eyes. "You shoot at it, you're just going to piss it off."

"We have to leave now." Sam said with a nod of his head knowing Quinn was on the same page as him.

"One, you two are talking nonsense. Two, you two are in no position to give anybody orders."

"Relax." Dean said looking at his brother knowing that he was starting to get angered.

"We never should have let you come out here in the first place, alright? I'm trying to protect you." Sam said becoming more agitated with the whole thing of Roy thinking that they would be okay.

Roy stepped into Sam's space getting into the face of the younger hunter. "You protect me? I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you goodnight."

Sam's blood boiled as he looked at Roy. This rude asshole really thought he knew everything. "Yeah? It's a damn near perfect hunter. It's smarter than you, and it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid sorry ass out of here."

Roy let out a laugh letting the hunters know that he didn't believe what they were saying. "You know you're crazy right?"

Dean held Quinn back so she didn't launch herself at Roy.

"Yeah? You ever hunt a wen…"

Dean pulled Sam back.

"Roy!" Haley yelled.

"Chill out." Dean said looking at his brother.

"Stop. Stop it. Everybody just stop. Look. Tommy might still be alive. And I'm not leaving here without him."

Everyone went silent.

Dean cleared his throat. "It's getting late. This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it, not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves."

"How?"

SPNSPN

Quinn put symbols on the ground while Dean was with his brother talking to him.

Haley poked at the fire and looked at what Quinn was doing. "One more time, that's…"

"Anasazi symbols. It's for protection. The wendigo can't cross over them." Quinn said as she continued to work on the symbols.

Roy let out a laugh hositing his gun over his shoulder.

"Nobody likes a skeptic, Roy." Quinn called as she continued to work. She kept working on the symbols.

"So…"

Quinn looked over at Haley. "I have a feeling you have a question." She said as she blinked a few times.

Haley nodded her head. "You seem like you know… that you know that set of brothers." She said as she pursed her lips together.

Quinn took a soft breath. "Yeah… I do actually… this is the first time I've seen them in four years…"

"Oh?"

Quinn nodded her head. "It's nice to see them again. College kind of pulled us apart." She admitted softly letting out a soft breath.

Haley nodded her head softly.

A twig snapped causing Quinn to look up.

"Help me! Please!"

Quinn pulled her gun out gripping it tightly.

"Help!"

Sam shined his flashlight around looking around to see if they could find something.

"He's trying to draw us out. Just stay cool, stay put." Dean called out to the group.

"Inside the magic circle?" Roy questioned rolling his eyes.

"Help! Help me!"

Growling was now heard causing Roy to point his gun at the sound. "Okay, that's no grizzly."

Quinn looked around seeing something rushed past which caused Haley to scream.

"It's here." Sam said looking around.

Roy fired his gun at the rustling and then again. "I hit it!" Roy ran off to go and see what he had hit.

"Don't move." Dean called to Haley and Ben.

"You two go." Quinn said looking at the brothers.

The two boys ran out of the camp.

Quinn took a soft breath knowing that this wasn't good.

SPNSPN

Quinn stretched out as she slowly walked over to where Sam was. "Hey…" She said softly.

Sam looked up at her as he fingered the lanyard that was attached to it.

"You look worried…"

Shaking his head he looked up at her. "I'm not worried."

Quinn leaned against the tree. "You don't have to be so strong Sam." Quinn said softly letting out a soft breath as she pushed her dark brown hair back. "I know you're worried about your dad."

Sam didn't reply to her.

"You're upset he's not here… I can't help, but wonder… why he gave you that." She questioned gesturing to the journal he held.

Sam let out a soft breath as he got up. "Dean, thinks dad left his journal for a reason. He thinks dad wants us to continue in his footsteps."

"And is that what you think too?" She asked as she began to walk with him slowly.

"I don't know what to think." He said as they made it to where Dean, Haley, and Ben were. "Hey."

Haley slowly got up to her feet looking at the younger Winchester brother.

"So we've got half a chance in the daylight. And I for one want to kill this evil son of a bitch." Sam said cooly. He knew that this was the only way that they had a chance of getting out of there alive.

"Well, hell, you know I'm in." Dean said looking at his brother.

The brothers looked at Quinn.

Quinn smiled a quirky little smile that the boys loved. "You know I'm in boys. Can't stop me either."

Dean let out a soft chuckle.

Sam slowly showed them the page that he had shown Dean and Quinn earlier. "Wendigo is a Cree Indian word. I means 'Evil that devours'."

"They're hundreds of years old. Each one was once a man. Sometimes an Indian, or other times a frontiersman or a miner or hunter." Dean said explaining the situation that they were in. He hoped that they wouldn't freak out in fear.

"How's a man turn into one of those things?" Haley asked swallowing the thick lump that had formed in her throat.

Dean began to pick some things off of the ground. "Well, it's always the same. During some harsh winter a guy finds himself starving, cut off from supplies or help. Becomes a cannibal to survive, eating other members of his tribe or camp."

"Like the Donner Party." Ben said softly remembering his history lessons that he had taken and it was one thing that shook him to the core.

"Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities. Speed, strength, immortality."

"If you eat enough of it, over the years, you become this less than human thing. You're always hungry." Quinn said as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

"So if that's true, how can Tommy still be alive?" Haley questioned her voice wavering some in worry.

Dean looked at Haley. "You're not gonna like it." He glanced at Sam and Quinn before looking back to Haley.

"Tell me." Haley said softly.

"More than anything, a wendigo knows how to last long winters without food. It hibernates for years at a time, but when it's awake it keeps its victims alive. It, uh, it stores them, so it can feed whenever it wants. If your brother's alive, it's keeping in him a somewhere dark, hidden, and safe. We gotta track it back there."

"And then how do we stop it?"

"Guns are useless, so are knives." Quinn began.

Dean held up the items he had gotten, a can of lighter fluid, a beer bottle, and white cloth.

"We have to burn the sucker."

SPNSPN

Dean led the small group through the woods, with the cocktail in his hand. Haley followed behind him, Ben behind her, Sam and Quinn side by side walking behind the rest of the group. They were following trees that had claw marks and blood on them.

A while later Sam was leading the group. He slowly came to a stop looking around. "Dean… Quinn."

The two other hunters caught up to Sam.

"What is it?" Dean asked looking at his little brother.

"You know, I was thinking, those claw prints, so clear and distinct. They were almost too easy to follow…"

Growling causing the three hunters to whip around. The trees rustled around them.

Quinn swallowed the lump in her throat. She knew that it was bad that they had been lured so easily by the wendigo. She whipped around when she heard Haley shrieking in shock.

"You okay? You got it?" Sam asked curiously hoping that she was okay.

Dean stood straight up once he finished examining Roy. "His neck's broke."

Sam helped Haley up as more growling could be heard.

"Okay, run, run, run, run, go, go, go!" Dean yelled as they took off trying their best to out run the wendigo.

Ben fell causing Quinn to fall right with him.

Sam hurried back to help them knowing that if the wendigo caught them everything was done for. "Come on, I gotcha, I gotcha." Sam said as he helped them up.

They heard a loud scream coming from Haley.

"Haley?"

They ran only for Sam to stop and pick up Dean's molotov cocktail, the bottle had been broken.

"Dean!" Quinn and Sam yelled looking around worry in their voice.

SPNSPN

Ben walked with Quinn and Sam. "If it keeps its victims alive, why would it kill Roy?" Ben asked softly as he walked.

"Honestly? I think because Roy shot at it, pissed it off."

Quinn nodded her head in agreement to what Sam had said.

Ben noticed something on the ground and picked it up. "They went this way."

Sam and Quinn walked over and saw Ben had an M&M in his hand.

Ben handed it over to Sam.

Sam let out a laugh. "It's better than breadcrumbs." He said tossing the M&M away.

They followed the trail slowly. They came to a mine entrance that was marked warning them to not go inside.

Sam looked at Ben and shrugged his shoulders and went inside.

Quinn followed Sam and Ben followed behind her.

Sam shined his flashlight ahead of them so they could see where they were going. He quickly shut the flashlight off when he heard growling. He pulled Ben against the wall.

Quinn pushed herself against the wall.

Sam's hand clamped down on Ben's mouth to keep him quiet as the Wendigo approached.

Quinn slowly moved and saw the Wendigo had gone down a different path. She waved her hand alerting Sam that it was okay to move.

They began to walk slowly. The floorboards creaked below them as they walked. Suddenly the floor gave way causing the three of them to fall through the floor.

Quinn landed harshly on the ground her head hitting against the bones below her. She slowly came to when she saw that Dean and Haley were okay… and so was her brother Tommy. Quinn slowly got up holding her head.

Dean picked up a flare gun. "Check it out."

Sam grinned. "Flare guns. Those'll work."

Quinn nodded her head happily.

Dean twirled one of the guns.

"Come on Dean, we can't play." Quinn said as she moved past him.

They began to head down the tunnel. The three hunters were in the lead with the flare guns in hand. Haley and Ben supported their brother who was limping.

Growling stopped them causing them to look around.

"Looks like someone's home for supper." Dean said looking around.

"We'll never outrun it." Haley said as she helped Ben with their brother.

Dean looked at the others and looked at Quinn and Sam. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah, I think so." Sam said softly.

"Alright, listen to me. Stay with Sam and Quinn. They're going to get you out of here."

"What are you going to do?"

Dean winked at Haley before he started walking away. "Chow time, you freaky bastard! Yeah, that's right, bring it on baby, I taste _good_."

Quinn looked at Sam as Dean's voice began to disappear.

Sam nodded his head and slowly led the Collins family through the tunnels.

Quinn followed behind the group.

SPNSPN

Growling could be heard causing them to freeze.

Sam looked at Quinn. "Get them out of here."

"Sam… what…"

Sam kissed the top of her head. "Do it."

"Okay. Okay." Quinn said as she went to get them out of there. She looked at them. "Come on." She said as she began to lead them towards the exit in hope of getting them out of there. Her nerves were about shot as she moved down the tunnels with the Collins family. She heard the gun fire and the heavy footsteps knowing that Sam was on his way.

"Sam!" Haley called out.

Sam caught up to them. "Come on, hurry, hurry, hurry."

They reached at the end of the tunnel and they had nowhere to go.

"Quinn… does your gun work?"

Quinn fiddled with her gun to get it to work. "It's jammed."

"Get behind me." Sam called.

Everyone coward behind him in hiding.

"Get that gun working Quinn."

"Trying." Quinn said as she worked on it.

"HEY!" Dean yelled as the Wendigo turned. He shot it and the wendigo goes up in flames. Dean smiled looking at Sam and the others. "Not bad, huh?"

The two younger hunters smiled.

SPNSPN

Quinn leaned against the car with her arms crossed. She looked over watching the boys handle everything on their own. She had already talked to the police and they were now talking to Ben. Quinn took a soft breath as she leaned against the Impala waiting for them.

Dean came over to where Quinn where she was leaning against the Impala. He slowly sat down next to Quinn. "You look like hell Harley."

Quinn rolled her eyes some. "Thanks for that Dean." She shook her head. "Must really have a way with the ladies."

"Hey." Dean said looking at her.

Sam came over to them and sat on the hood with Dean and Quinn.

"Man, I hate camping." Dean said rubbing his mouth some.

"Me too."

"Same."

Dean looked over at his brother. "Sam, you know we're gonna find Dad, right?"

"Yeah, I know." Sam looked at his older brother. "But in the meantime? I'm driving."

Dean tossed his brother the keys.

The three of them slowly got into the car. Their doors almost closed in sync.

Dean looked back at Quinn. "Shall we drop you off somewhere?"

Quinn shook her head. "I want to talk to John and give him a piece of my mind."

"Ouch… he's in trouble isn't he?"

"Oh more than you can imagine."

XXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 1 of Point of No Return. Please leave a review and let me know what you guys think. Reviews help me write more. So I'm excited to write more for this fic and the series. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 2

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 2 of Point of No Return. I know that I'm a little bit late getting some of these fics out, but I promise you that they'll be updated. I'm working on a lot of them, but they'll all be finished in timely fashions.

Guest: Thank you. I'm glad that you think Quinn is sassy. There will probably be more sassiness coming in future episodes.

Romance Lover: I'm glad that you love Quinn. She's probably one of the most different characters that I've written that is for sure, but I'm glad that you like her. I wasn't sure if another college student that was a former hunter would be good or not.

Skellington: Yes, in a way she's kick ass. I hope that you like this next part.

Kitty-Chan: I'm glad that you love Quinn and think that she's interesting. I hope that you enjoy this next part of this series.

**Chapter 2**

There Won't Be A Lake

Quinn slowly took a drink of her coffee as she sat at the table with Dean who was busy looking at the newspaper, circling anything that looked suspicious to him.

Dean circled one of them that caught his eyes. He found it a bit odd with what was written on the obituary.

An attractive waitress came over to the table. "Can I get you anything else?" She asked with a beaming smile that made Quinn uneasy in her seat.

Dean looked up and grinned around the pen cap still attached to the pen that he was chewing on.

Sam came over to them and sat down. He looked up at the waitress seeing her nametag, Wendy. "Just the check, please." Sam said firmly.

"Okay." Wendy said walking away.

Dean dropped his head and then looked at his brother. "You know, Sam, we are allowed to have fun once and awhile." Dean said scolding his younger brother. He pointed at Wendy. "That's fun."

"Are we really going to be talking about you boys sex life? Because I really don't want to hear it." Quinn said as she finished off her coffee as Sam looked at his brother with a sour look on his face.

Dean handed over the newspaper. "Here, take a look at this, I think I got one. Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week Sophie Carlton, eighteen, walks into the lake, doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water, nothing. Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either. They had a funeral two days ago."

"A funeral?" Quinn questioned as she looked up at Dean, her brows furrowed together.

"Yeah, it's weird, they buried an empty coffin. For, uh, closure or whatever."

Quinn nodded her head in understanding knowing that it was something that was done.

"Closure? What closure?" Sam questioned, his ire rising. "People don't just disappear, Dean. Other people just stop looking for them."

Dean looked over at his brother. "Something you want to say to me?"

"The trail for Dad. It's getting colder everyday."

"Exactly. So what are we supposed to do?" Dean said looking up at his brother.

"I don't know. Something. Anything."

"You know what? I'm sick of this attitude. You don't think I want to find Dad as much as you do? And snapping at Quinn as many times as you have? I don't think she likes it either."

Quinn raised her hands. "Don't bring me into this."

"Yeah, I know you do, it's just…"

"I'm the one that's been with him every single day for the last two years, while you've been off to college going to pep rallies. We will find Dad, but until then, we're gonna kill everything bad between us and there. Okay?"

Sam rolled his eyes.

Dean looked over as Wendy walked by him.

"Alright, Lake Manitoc. Hey!" Sam snapped causing Dean's attention to go back to them.

"Huh?"

Quinn smacked him with narrowed her eyes.

"Ouch."

Quinn shook her head.

"How far?" Sam asked letting out a breath.

SPNSPN

Dean stopped the car outside of the Carlton house and the three of them got out of the car and walked up towards the house. He knocked on the door.

Will opened the door to his home.

"Will Carlton?" Quinn asked as she wrapped her arms around herself, her voice was very soft and weak which caused Sam to look over at her with worry on his face.

"Yeah, that's right." Will said with of his head.

"I'm Agent Ford. This is Agent Hamill." Dean said pointing to Sam. "And this is Agent Quintellia. We're with the US Wildlife Service." He held up his ID.

SPNSPN

The three of them walked down to the dock with Will to where his father was sitting looking out onto the lake.

"She was about a hundred yards out." Will said gesturing out to the lake. "That's where she got dragged down."

"And you're sure she didn't just drown?" Dean asked looking over at Will, wondering if he was lying.

"Yeah. She was a varsity swimmer." Will said looking over at Dean.

Quinn nodded her head in understanding. Varsity swimmers were really good swimmers. She would know, she herself was a varsity swimmer when she was in high school even though she bounced around from school to school, until she was 17 and stayed with Bobby for her last year of school and was able to be a great swimmer for one of the high schools in Sioux Falls.

"She practically grew up in that like. She was as safe out there as in her own bathtub." Will said letting out a soft breath.

"So, no splashing? No signs of distress?" Sam asked softly knowing that this was hard for the brother to go through this information with them.

"No, that's what I'm trying to tell you." Will said letting out a soft breath.

"Did you see any shadows in the water? Maybe some dark shape breached the surface?" Sam asked pressing the matter even more. He wanted to know everything that was possible.

"No. Again, she was really far out there."

Quinn put her hand on Sam's arm getting him to go silent to stop asking him questions.

"You ever see any strange tracks by the shore line?" Dean asked looking over at Will.

"No, never. Why? Why, what do you think's out there?" Will asked looking over at Dean.

"We'll let you know as soon as we do." Quinn said giving him a small smile knowing that Will wanted to know what had happened to his sister.

Dean turned to walk back towards the car.

"What about your father?" Sam asked looking over at Bill who was out on the dock.

Dean stopped to turn and look back at his brother and Quinn who were still with Will.

"Can we talk to him?" Sam asked softly hoping that they would be able to talk to Bill.

Will looked over at where his father and then slowly looked away. "Look, if you don't mind, I mean… he didn't see anything and he's kind of been through a lot."

"We understand." Quinn said softly as she made Sam begin to follow Dean. "Thank you for your time." She pushed Sam towards Dean.

The two of them went to the Impala.

Dean looked over at them. "Anything?"

The two of them shook their heads.

"The old man is distraught that his daughter is gone. I can tell by just looking at him." Quinn said softly as a yawn came from her rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"I wouldn't blame him either." Sam said softly sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Let's go to the police station. Maybe we will be able to find something there."

The brothers nodded their heads knowing that Quinn was onto something.

SPNSPN

Sheriff Devins looked at Dean, Quinn, and Sam. "Now, I'm sorry, but why does the Wildlife Service care about an accidental drowning?" He asked curiously, but he was very confused of why they were there.

Quinn wrapped her arms around herself, this wasn't going all that well at all.

Sam looked over at Sheriff Devins. "You sure it's accidental? Will Carlton saw something grab his sister." Sam said putting his hands into his pockets.

"Like what?" He asked as he looked at Sam.

The four of them walked into the sheriff's office.

"Here, sit, please. There are no indigenous carnivores in that lake." He told them as he sat down crossing his arms.

The three hunters sat across of them.

"There's nothing even big enough to pull down a person, unless it was the Loch Ness Monster." He said shaking his head.

"Yeah." Dean let out a laugh. "Right."

Sam and Quinn glanced over at Dean. What the hell was he doing. He was acting like an asshole in front of this guy and they needed this information to get it to stop.

Quinn kicked Dean's leg causing him to look at her.

"Will Carlton was traumatized, and sometimes the mind plays tricks. Still…" The Sheriff sat down in his chair. "We dragged that entire lake. We even ran a sonar sweep, just to be sure, and there's nothing down there."

"That's weird, though, I mean that's, that's the third missing body this year." Dean said looking up at him.

"I know. These are people from my town. These are people I care about."

"I know."

"Anyway." He let out a soft breath. "All this… it won't be a problem much longer." He shook his head.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked shifting a bit in her seat looking at the Sheriff.

"Well, the dam, of course." The sheriff said looking at her.

"Of course, the dam. It's, uh, it sprung a leak?" Dean said covering Quinn's small mistake that the younger hunter had made. He didn't blame her. She was exhausted and he could tell.

"It's falling apart, and the feds won't give us the grant to repair it, so they've opened the spillway. In another six months, there won't be much of a lake. There won't be much of a town, either. But as Federal Wildlife, you already knew that." He said shaking his head softly hating the fact that his town was falling apart.

"Exactly." Dean said with a nod of his head.

There was a tap of the door and Andrea poked her head into the room. "Sorry, am I interrupting?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

The three hunters stood up.

"I can come back later."

"Gentlemen and young lady, this is my daughter." The sheriff said introducing them to his daughter.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Dean." He said shaking her hand.

"Andrea Barr. Hi." She said with a small smile.

"Hi." Dean said with a smile.

Quinn stopped herself from rolling her eyes. Of course Dean had to think with his lower region and openly flirt with another woman. It was always how it went. After all that's the Dean she knew.

"They're from the Wildlife Service. About the lake." The Sheriff told his daughter.

"Oh." She said with a nod of her head.

Lucas moved around his mother towards his grandfather.

"Oh, hey there. What's your name?" Dean asked, but Lucas walked away and Andrea followed him.

"His name is Lucas." The Sheriff said looking at them.

"Is he okay?" Sam asked softly looking at the Sheriff.

"My grandson's been through a lot. We all have." The sheriff said as he went to the door. "Well, if there's anything else I can do for you, please let me know."

The four of them walked out of the Sheriff office.

"Thanks. You know, now that you mention it, could you point us in the direction of a reasonably priced motel?"Dean questioned hoping that they could get into one.

"Lakefront Motel. Go around the corner. It's about two blocks south." Andrea told them giving them the direction.

"Two… would you mind showing us?" Dean asked with a smile. He was hoping that Andrea would show them where to go.

Quinn rolled her eyes. Dean was shamelessly flirting with Andrea and it was making her feel a bit well awkward.

Andrea laughed. "You want me to walk you two blocks?"

Sam and Quinn shared a look with one another. This was either going end badly or something was going to come out of this trip.

"Not if it's any trouble." Dean said with a smile.

"I'm headed that way anyway." She told him. She turned to her father. "I'll be back to pick up Lucas at three." She looked at her son. "We'll go to the park, okay, sweetie?" She kissed him on the top of his head.

Dean waved to the sheriff as they headed out of the room.

The Sheriff nodded his head.

"Thanks again." Sam said as he pushed Quinn out of the room.

Quinn walked with Sam slowly sticking her hands in her pockets.

SPNSPN

Andrea led the three hunters down the street.

"So, cute kid." Dean said with a smile.

"Thanks." Andrea said not looking at Dean as she led them down the road.

They crossed the street and Quinn couldn't help, but think that Dean was just digging him into a bigger hole that he would not be able to get out of.

"Kids are the best, huh?" Dean questioned with a smile.

Andrea looked at him giving him a look. She looked away and stopped in front of a building that said Lakefront Motel. "There it is. Like I said, two blocks."

"Thanks." Sam said with a small smile.

"We would have found it, but this one here…" Quinn said pointing to Dean as she made the comment. "He gets lost fairly easy."

"Must be hard, with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pick up line." She began to walk away. "Enjoy your stay."

Quinn laughed lightly leaning a little bit against Sam due to how exhausted she was. "She got you good on that one Dean."

"Oh shut up." Dean grumbled at Quinn, his green eyes were narrowed at her.

Quinn looked at him with agitation on her face. "Don't you dare tell me to shut up." She snapped looking at him.

"Kids are the best? You don't even like kids, Dean." Sam said looking at his brother knowing the real truth.

"I love kids." Dean said defending himself.

"Name three children that you even know." Sam said as he wrapped his arm around Quinn keeping her upright and standing. He felt her sag against him some.

Dean began to think, and he couldn't come up with a single child's name.

Sam waved his hand at his brother and slowly turned leading Quinn towards the Motel.

"You know he doesn't know any kids." Quinn said as they walked together.

Sam shook his head. "He seems to think he does."

"I'm thinking!" Dean yelled at the two of them.

"Don't think too much Dean or you will fry your brain cells." Quinn called back as she walked with Sam.

Sam laughed lightly at Quinn's antics knowing that this was one of the things that he missed. But the one thing that worried him was how much sleep she was getting. It seemed that she was getting the same amount of sleep and she wasn't telling them anything about the nightmare.

SPNSPN

Sam worked on his laptop trying to get any information that would be able to help them with what was going on in the area.

Quinn pursed her lips together as she looked through her mother's journal. She hoped that there would be something in the journal that would be able to help them. She turned the page rubbing her eyes tiredly with her arm.

Dean went through his clothes that he had in duffel bag.

"So there's the three drowning victims this year." Sam said not looking up from his computer.

"Any before that?" Dean questioned as he folded one of his shirts that he had forgotten to fold.

Quinn closed her mother's journal and slowly got up off of the chair that she had been sitting on. She put it onto the table. She went to her duffel and dug some clothes out and then slipped into the bathroom to change to allow the boys to deal with whatever they were talking about. She took a soft breath as she began to change out of her skirt, blazer, and white blouse. She slipped into the jeans she had brought in that were well worn. She slipped a burgundy cami over top of the black bra she had on and then the red flannel she had brought with her. She threw her hair up into a messy bun and slowly came out of the bathroom carrying her clothes out with her.

"This whole lake monster theory, it, it just bugs me." Sam said as he looked at his brother.

"Why?" Dean questioned as he came over to read over his brother's shoulder.

Sam sighed.

Quinn shook her head. "Really Dean? You have to ask that question?" She couldn't believe that he was asking that question, it was probably the stupidest thing that he had done.

"Loch Ness, uh, Lake Champlain, there are literally hundreds of eyewitness accounts, but here, almost nothing." Sam looked at the Tribune homepage that he had up on his computer. "Whatever it is out there, no one's living to talk about it." Sam scrolled to the comment section of the article that he was reading.

Dean pointed at the article. "Wait, Barr, Christopher Barr. Where have I heard that name before?"

Sam looked at it, his brows furrowing together. "Christopher Barr, the victim in May." He clicked the link opening a new page. "Oh. Christopher Barr was Andrea's husband, Lucas's father. Apparently he took Lucas out swimming. Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned. Two hours before the kid got rescued." Sam said as he clicked on the photo.

Quinn learned in looking at the photo. "Looks like we have an eyewitness after all."

"No wonder that kid was so freaked out. Watching one of your parents die isn't something you just get over." Dean said shaking his head.

"No shit Sherlock." Quinn said looking at Dean. "Do you want the booby prize or something for saying tha? Maybe one off us can actually talk to Lucas."

"I will talk to him." Dean said blurting it out.

Sam looked at his brother. "Are you certain that you want to try and talk to him. You might not be that good with kids."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Oh come on. I watched you and Harley grow up. I didn't do that bad now did I?"

"You were more like an annoying older brother." Quinn said rolling her eyes. "Besides. I don't know why you would think that you would be good with Lucas. You don't like kids Dean. We know this."

"I'm going to try. Maybe I can't relate to him."

"Or I could." Quinn said looking at her.

"Come on, Quinn."

She sighed holding her hands up. "Alright, alright. Fine. You can do it." She gave up. She knew that Dean was the eldest, he certainly was going to get his way. She certainly wasn't going to get her way that was damn sure. Something would most likely go wrong.

SPNSPN

Sam, Dean, and Quinn walked over to Andrea who was watching her son at the park.

"Can we join you?" Sam asked politely hoping that Andrea wouldn't have a problem with them joining her and her son.

Andrea looked up to the three of them. "I'm here with my son."

Dean looked over at Lucas. "Mind if I say hi?" He asked Andrea, but he didn't bother allowing her to give her an answer.

Andrea looked over at Sam and Quinn. "Tell your friend this whole Jerry Maguire thing is not gonna work on me." Andrea said crossing her arms.

Quinn crossed her arms and watched Dean walking over to Lucas.

Sam sat down next to her. "I don't think that's what it's about." He told her softly. He knew that it wasn't the case. He knew that Dean was trying to get some sort of answer out of the little boy.

Andrea's eyes slid back to her son.

Dean walked back over to them sticking his hands into his pockets.

"Lucas hasn't said a word, not even to me. Not since his dad's accident." Andrea admitted softly.

"Yeah, we heard. Sorry." Dean said softly apologizing.

Andrea nodded her head.

"What are the doctor's saying?" Sam asked her softly approaching the subject as lightly as he could. He didn't want to risk being yelled at.

"That it's a kind of post-traumatic stress." Andrea said as she crossed her arms. She wanted her son to be normal again. She missed hearing his voice.

"That can't be easy. For either of you."

Quinn nodded her head in agreement.

"We moved in with my dad. He helps out a lot. It's just… when I think about what Lucas went through, what he saw…"

"Kids are strong. You'd be surprised what they can deal with." Dean admitted softly to Andrea.

"He has a point." Quinn said softly. "Kids usually handle things differently than adults do. They understand it better than adults do I think." Quinn smiled a small sad smile.

Lucas got up from the bench.

"You know, he used to have such a lie. He was hard to keep up with, to tell you the truth. Now he just sits there. Drawing those pictures, playing with those army men. I just wish…"

The hunters could tell that she wanted her son to talk again and be a normal boy.

Lucas came over with a picture.

"Hey sweetie." Andrea said smiling at her son.

Lucas handed the picture to Dean.

"Thanks. Thanks Lucas." Dean said with a small smile.

Lucas headed back over to the bench.

Quinn came over to Dean to look at the picture that Lucas had given to Dean. Quinn looked at Sam and knew right away what they needed to do.

SPNSPN

Dean and Quinn were inside of the motel waiting for Sam to return. Dean sat there in silence on one of the bed while Quinn was sprawled out on the couch getting some sleep like Dean had told her to. She had dark circles under her eyes and Dean of course worried about her. She had her earbuds in her ears listening to music as she took the cat nap.

Sam came into the room.

Quinn heard the door opening over her music and rolled right off of the couch landing on the floor with a harsh thump. The wind left her lungs.

Dean looked over with worry etched across his face. "You alright Harley?"

Sam went over to help her up off of the floor.

Quinn pulled out her earbuds and looked at Dean with her eyes narrowed. "Thanks for the help."

Dean held up his hands.

Quinn looked over at Sam. "Thanks."

Sam nodded his head softly. "Any time. So, I think it's safe to say we can rule out Nessie."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked looking at his brother.

Quinn sat back down on the couch.

Sam took a seat next to his brother. "I just drove past the Carlton house. There was an ambulance there. Will Carlton is dead."

"Oh no, that poor boy." Quinn said softly as she held her hands together in her lap.

"He drowned?" Dean asked looking at his brother.

"Yep. In the sink." Sam said letting out a breath shaking his head.

"What the hell? So you're right, this isn't a creature. We're dealing with something else." Dean said as his thoughts began to go through everything trying to figure out what else it could be.

"Yeah, but what?"

"I don't know. Waterwraith, maybe? Some kind of demon? I mean, something that controls water… water that comes from the same source."

"It could be a spirit as well." Quinn sad looking up at the brothers. "But it also means the lake." She shook her head pursing her lips together.

"Yeah." Dean said with a nod of his head.

"Which would explain why it's upping the body count. The lake is draining. It'll be dry in a few months. Whatever this thing is, whatever it wants, it's running out of time." Sam said rubbing his face.

Quinn nodded her head.

"And if it can get through the pipes, it can get to anyone, almost anywhere." Dean stood up and walked towards the chair. "This is gonna happen again soon." Dean flopped down in the chair.

"And we do know one other thing for sure. We know this has got something to do with Bill Carlton." Sam said lacing his fingers together.

"Yeah, it took both of his kids." Dean said nodding his head softly.

"And I've been asking around. Lucas's dad, Chris… Bill Carlton's godson."

"Let's go pay Mr. Carlton a visit." Dean said getting up from the chair.

"Are we certain that we want to do that right now? I mean he lost his kids after all." Quinn said looking at Dean with her lips pursed together.

"We have to Quinn. It's only right." Dean said as he crossed his arms.

Quinn let out a sigh. "Alright if you say so."

SPNSPN

The three of them walked towards the home of Bill Carlton, who was sitting on the bench.

"Mr. Carlton?" Sam called out to the older man.

Mr. Carlton turned and looked at the three hunters.

"We'd like to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind." Sam said sticking his hands into his pockets.

Quinn bit her lower lip, she could see the look in Mr. Carlton's eyes. He was fairly upset with what was going on at the moment. He had after all lost both of his kids. She couldn't help but feel bad for him.

"We're from the Department…" Dean began only to get cut off by the grieving man.

"I don't care who you're with. I've answered enough questions today." He snapped looking up at them.

Quinn shook her head and pursed her lips together. This was going to be a lot harder than what Dean thought it would have been.

"Your son said he saw something in that lake. What about you? You ever see anything out there? Mr. Carlton, Sophie's drowning and Will's death… we think there might be a connection to you or your family."

"My children are gone. It's… it's worse than dying. Go away. Please." Bill pleaded with them.

Quinn grasped Sam's arm with one hand and grasped Dean's with the oher. She pulled them back. "Come on." She said softly.

The three of them walked back up towards the Impala.

"What do you think?" Sam asked as he walked with the two of them.

"Aw, I think the poor guy's been through hell. I also think he's not telling us something." Dean said rubbing his face lightly.

Sam leaned on the Impala. "So now what?"

Dean went still.

Quinn looked at the older brother concerned, her brows furrowing. "What's wrong Dean?"

"Huh." Dean looked at the Carlton house. "Maybe Bill's not the only one who knows something." Dean pulled out the picture that Lucas had drawn. Dean looked over at Sam and Quinn.

"Lucas?" Quinn asked looking at Dean.

Dean nodded his head. "Yeah."

"Alright, let's go." Quinn said as she shrugged her shoulders. She could only hope that Lucas would be able to help them.

SPNSPN

The three of them stood outside of Andrea's home.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think it's a good idea." Andrea told Dean shaking her head.

"I just need to talk to him." Dean pleaded with her.

Quinn looked at Andrea. "It will only be for a few moments."

Andrea allowed the three hunters to come inside of her home.

"I will just be a few minutes." Dean said with a small sad smile.

"He won't say anything. What good is it gonna do?" Andrea asked as she ran her hand through her hair.

"Andrea, we think more people might get hurt." Quinn admitted softly as she looked at the older woman.

"We really think something happening out there." Sam said as well letting Andrea know that they thought that something was really wrong out there.

"My husband, the others, they just drowned. That's all."

"If that's what you really believe, then we'll go. But if you think there's a _possibility _that something else could be going on here, please let me talk to your son." Dean said pleading with her.

Andrea let out a soft sigh and led Deaan, Sam, and Quinn to Lucas's room where he was coloring.

Dean entered the room. "Hey, Lucas. You remember me?"

Lucan drew two more pictures of a red bicycle.

"You know, I, uh, I wanted to thank you for that last drawing. But the thing is, I need your help again."

Lucas drew a person in the water.

Dean opened the picture of the house he had drawn and put it in front of him. "How did you know to draw this? Did you know something bad was going to happen? Maybe you could nod yes or no for me."

He continued to color.

"You're scared. It's okay. I understand. See, when I was your age, I saw something real bad happen to my mom, and I was scared too. I didn't feel like talking, just like you. But see, my mom… I know she wanted me to be brave. I think about that every day. And I do my best to be brave. And maybe, your dad wants you to be brave too."

Lucas dropped his crayon and looked at Dean. He handed Dean another picture with a white church and a yellow house and a boy with a blue ball cap with a red bike.

"Thanks Lucas."

SPNSPN

Sam held the picture of the church that Lucas had drawn.

Quinn looked over Sam's shoulder at it. "So what does this mean for us?" She asked as she moved her eyes to Dean.

"Andrea said the kid never drew like that till his dad died." Dean explained to them.

Quinn nodded her head in understanding.

"There are cases… going through a traumatic experience could make people more sensitive to premonitions, psychic tendencies." Sam explained to Dean.

Quinn rubbed her face softly. She really wished Ssam wouldn't say that. It scared her and it scared her a lot.

"Whatever's out there, what if Lucas is tapping into it somehow? I mean, it's only a matter of time before somebody else drowns, so if you got a better lead, please." Dean said huffing looking at his brother.

"Oh come on you two, we don't have time for this shit. Not when lives are at stake." Quinn said snapping at the two of them. She was beginning to tie of them fighting.

"Alright, we got another house to find." Sam said letting out a soft sigh.

"The only problem is there's about a thousand yellow two-stories in this country alone." Quinn said softly as she looked over at Sam.

Sam looked at the picture. "See this church? I bet there's less than a thousand of those around here."

"Oh, College Boy thinks he's so smart." Dean said taking a jab at him.

"Enough already." Quinn snapped looking at the two of them. "Quit being boys. We have a case to finish. Don't make me smack your heads together."

"You know, um… what you said about mom… you never told me that before." Sam said looking at his brother.

"It's no big deal." Dean said rolling his eyes.

"Oh yeah sure Dean it's not a big deal, but come on." Quinn said looking at the older brother.

"Oh God, we're not gonna have to hug or anything ae we?" Dean said groaning.

Quinn scoffed some. "Maybe you should have told Sam about it." She said shifting in her seat.

Dean rolled his eyes. "We got work to do."

SPNSPN

Dean, Quinn, and Sam walked up to the white church.

Dean looked at the picture and compared it to the one that they were next to. He saw the yellow house.

Sam looked at Dean and Quinn. They had found the house.

The three of them walked across the street and to the house.

Dean knocked on the door.

A lady opened the door seeing the three hunters standing on her porch.

"We're sorry to bother you, ma'am. But does a little boy live here, by chance? He might wear a blue ball cap, has a red bicycle." Dean said softly being as polite as he could.

The woman allowed the three of them inside of her home. "No, sir. Not for a very long time."

Quinn and Sam looked at one another. Now that was something new.

"Peter's been gone for thirty-five years now." She sighed. "The police never… I never had any idea what happened. He just disappeared."

Sam pointed out to Dean a number of toy soldiers that were on the table.

"Losing him… you know, it's… it's worse than dying." The woman explained to them softly as she fought tears off.

Dean glanced at Quinn and Sam. He cleared his throat before looking back at the woman. "Did he disappear from here? I mean, from this house?"

She shook her head. "He was supposed to ride his bike straight home after school, and he never showed up."

Dean picked up a photo off of the mirror. He saw Peter was in it and there was another boy. He turned it over. 'Peter Sweeney and Billy Carlton, nineteen-seventy'.

Quinn and Sam looked at one another.

Quinn looked over at Mrs. Sweeney. "Thank you so much for your time ma'am."

SPNSPN

Dean drove down the road.

"Okay, this little boy Peter Sweeney vanishes, and this is all connected to Bill Carlton somehow." Sam said shaking his head.

Quinn let out a tired sigh. "Which means he knows something and doesn't want to tell anyone. He will take it to the grave."

"And Bill, the people he loves, they're all getting punished." Sam said nodding his head.

"So what if Bill did something to Peter?" Dean questioned looking at his brother out of the corner of his eyes.

"What if Bill killed him?" Sam questioned softly.

"Peter's spirit would be furious. It'd want revenge. It's possible."

Quinn shook her head. "Revenge… more than revenge. Kill anything in its path due to the short amount of time he has left with the lake disappearing right before it."

SPNSPN

Dean, Quinn, and Sam walked up to the Carlton house.

"Mr. Carlton?" Sam questioned hoping that the adult man would hear him.

An engine was heard alerting them. The three of them ran to the back of the house and saw Bill out on the lake in his boat.

"Hey check it out." Dean said to them.

The three of them ran down to the dock.

"Mr. Carlton! You need to come back!" Dean yelled hoping that his pleas would be heard.

"Come out of the water! Turn the boat around!" Quinn yelled cupping her hands around her mouth.

"Mr. Carlton!" Sam yelled.

Bill kept on going ignoring the pleas to come back to shore. His boat flipped vanishing along with him.

Quinn almost went to jump in but Sam wrapped his arms around her stopping her.

"No, Quinn, no."

Quinn held her hand to her mouth. This case was just too damn freaky.

SPNSPN

Lucas sat in a chair rocking back and forth with his mother at his side.

"Baby what's wrong?" Andrea asked her son softly.

Quinn, Sam, and Dean arrived with the sheriff.

Andrea looked over at them. "Sam, Quinn, Dean." She said as she got up putting the bag and container on her chair that she was sitting on. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"So, now you're on a first-name basis. What are you doing here?" The sheriff asked as he looked at his daughter.

"I brought you dinner." She said with a small smile.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, I don't really have time." He said apologizing to his daughter.

"I heard about Bill Carlton. Is it true? Is something going on with the lake?"

"Right now we don't know what the truth is. But I think it might be better if you and Lucas went on home."

Lucas looked up whining. He jumped up and grabbed Dean's arm rushing past Quinn pushing her into Sam.

Quinn's cheeks flushed and pulled herself away from Sam and looked away.

Sam cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Lucas, hey, what is it?" Dean asked looking at the young boy.

Lucas gripped onto his arm tighter.

"Lucas."

"Lucas." Andrea said softly to her son.

"Lucas, it's okay. It's okay. Hey, Lucas, it's okay. It's okay." Dean said trying to soothe the young boy, but he wasn't succeeding in doing so.

Andrea pulled her son from Dean and led him outside.

Lucas continued to look at Dean with wide eyes.

The sheriff threw his jacket down and walked into his office.

Quinn, Sam, and Dean followed him into the office.

"Okay, just so I'm clear, you see… something attack Bill's boat sending… Bill who is a very good swimmer, by the way… into the drink, and you never see him again."

Dean glanced at Quinn and Sam seeing them both nod their heads. "Yeah, that about sums it up."

"And I'm supposed to believe this, even though I've already sonar-swept that entire lake? And what you're describing it impossible? And you're not really Wildlife Service?"

Dean looked surprised hearing what the sheriff said.

"That's right, I checked. Department's never heard of you three."

"See, now, we can explain that." Dean said rubbing the back of his neck.

Quinn bit her lip nervously. This was bad and they had gotten caught.

"Enough. Please. The only reason you're breathing free air is one of Bill's neighbors saw him starting out on that boat before you did. So, we have a couple of options here. I can arrest you for impersonating government officials and hold you as material witnesses to Bill Carlton's disappearance. Or, we can chalk this all up to a bad day, you get in your car, you put this town in your rearview mirror, and you don't ever darken my doorstep again."

"Door number two sounds good." Sam said softly.

"I have to agree." Quinn said softly knowing that there was no way that they were going to be able to stay.

"That's the one I'd pick."

SPNSPN

Quinn sat in the back drumming her fingers against her legs as she listen to her music on her music player.

Sam looked up seeing that the light had changed. "Green."

Dean looked over at his brother. "What?"

"Light's green."

Dean turned right.

"Uh, the interstate's the other way."

"I know."

"Then why the hell are we going this way. Dean… we are going to get into so much damn trouble." Quinn said looking at Dean from the back seat. "I don't want to go to jail. Come on."

Dean rolled his eyes as he continued to drive.

"But Dean, this job, I think it's over."

"I'm not so sure." Dean said looking over at Sam.

"Oh come on Dean. I think it is done too." Quinn said crossing her arms some.

"If Bill murdered Peter Sweeney and Peter's spirit got his revenge, case closed. The spirit should be at rest." Sam said letting out a breath.

"Alright, so what if we take off and this thing isn't done? You know, what if we've missed something? What if more people get hurt?"

"Dean?" Quinn asked in confusion.

"But why would you think that?" Sam asked cutting Quinn off.

Quinn rolled her eyes. Of course he would be worried about how Dean was acting.

"Because Lucas was really scared." Dean said looking over at his brother.

"That's what this is about?" Sam said bewildered of how his brother.

"I just don't want to leave this town until I know the kid's okay." Dean admitted softly.

"Who are you? And what have you done with my brother?" He was shocked to hear Dean talking the way that he was.

Dean glanced at his brother and then looked at Quinn who had the same look on her face like Sam had. "Shut up."

"Dean this is so unlike you. Worried about a child." Quinn said softly.

"Shut up."

Quinn rolled her eyes knowing that they were headed back into town to Andrea's home.

SPNSPN

The three of them arrived at Andrea's home.

"Are you sure about this? It's pretty late man." Sam said as he walked with Quinn and Dean.

Dean rang the doorbell only to see Lucas pull the door open. "Lucas?"

Lucas took off running.

"Lucas!" Dean said running after him.

Quinn and Sam quickly followed Dean. They followed Lucas up the stairs to the door that had water coming out from underneath it.

Lucas pounded on the door.

Dean moved him to Sam and Quinn. He kicked the door open.

Sam quickly moved into the bathroom.

Quinn followed him and he began to pull Andrea out of the tub. "Sam!" Shouted as she helped him to get her out of the water. Quinn slipped on the water landing on her ass next to the tub gasping loudly.

Sam yelled as he pulled Andrea up. He looked over.

Andrea coughed up water.

SPNSPN

Sam, Andrea, and Quinn sat in the living room.

"Can you tell me?" Sam asked looking at Andrea.

"No." Andrea said very softly.

Dean looked through the notebooks that were on the bookshelves.

"It doesn't make any sense." She said as she began to cry. "I'm going crazy." She put her hands on her face.

"No you're not. Tell me what happened." Sam said softly trying to calm her.

"Everything." Quinn said softly.

"I heard… I thought I heard… there was this voice." Andrea said softly.

"What did it say?" Sam asked softly.

"It said… it said 'come play with me'. What's happening?"

Dean pulled out a scrapbook that said Jake 12 years old. He looked through it and closed it. He came over to them. He put the book down in front of her. He opened it to a page with a photo of Explorer Troop 37. "Do you recognize the kids in these pictures?"

"What? Um, um, no. I mean, except that's my dad right there. He must've been about twelve in these pictures."

"Chris Barr's drowning. The connection wasn't to Bill Carlton. It must have been to the Sheriff." Dean said looking at her.

"Bill and the Sheriff… they were both involved with Peter." Sam said thinking.

"Meaning…" Quinn got off of the couch. "I see what you mean Dean. Meaning this ain't done yet. We have to put Peter to rest."

"What about Chris? My dad… what are you talking about?" Andrea questioned looking at the three of them.

Dean looked sideways at Lucas. "Lucas?"

Lucas stared out the window.

"Lucas, what is it?"

Lucas opened the door and walked outside causing the four adults followed the young boy.

"Lucas, honey." Andrea called to her son.

Lucas stopped looking around and then looked at Dean.

Dean looked at Andrea. "You and Lucas get back to the house and stay there okay?"

Sam ran up to Impala to get the shovels as Andrea dragged her son back inside. He came back with three shovels.

The three of them began to dig until Sam's shovel hit something. They threw their shovels down and began to dig with their hands. They found the red bicycle that belonged to Peter.

"Peter's bike." Sam said softly.

"Who are you?" Jake demanded as he pointed his gun at them.

The three of them looked up at Jake.

"Jake you don't want to do this." Quinn said as she put her shovel down.

"Put the gun down, Jake." Sam said softly.

"How did you know that was there?"

"What happened? You and Bill killed Peter, drowned him in the lake then buried the bike? You can't bury the truth, Jake. Nothing stays buried." Dean snapped at the sheriff.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You and Bill killed Peter Sweeney thirty-five years ago. That's what the hell I'm talking about."

Andrea ran up to them. "Dad!"

"And now you got one seriously pissed-off spirit."

"One very pissed off spirit that is going to kill." Quinn said looking up at the Sheriff.

"It's gonna take Andrea, Lucas, everyone you love. It's gonna drown them. And it's going to God knows where, so you can feel the same pain Peter's mom felt. And then, after that, it's going take you and it's not gonna stop until it does." Sam said looking up at the Sheriff.

"Yeah, and how do you know that?" He questioned Sam.

"Because that's exactly what it did to Bill Carlton."

"Listen to yourselves, the three of you. You're insane."

"I don't really give a rat's ass what you think of us." Dean said snapping a bit. "But if we're gonna bring down this spirit, we need to find the remains, salt them, and burn them to dust. Now tell me you buried Peter somewhere. Tell me you didn't just let him go in the lake."

"Dad, is any of this true?" Andrea asked her father with wide eyes.

"No. Don't listen to them. They're liars and they're dangerous."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Of course, say more. We're trying to help you guys out."

"Something tried to drown me. Chris died on that lake. Dad, look at me."

Jake looked at his daughter.

"Tell me you… you didn't kill anyone."

Jake looked away.

"Oh my god." Andrea said bringing her hands up to her mouth in shock.

"Billy and I were at the lake. Peter was the smallest one. We always bullied him, but this time, it got rough. We were holding his head under the water. We didn't mean to. But we held him under too long and he drowned. We let the body go, and it sank."

Dean glanced at Sam and Quinn.

"Oh, Andrea, we were kids. We were so scared. It was a mistake. But, Andrea, to say that I have anything to do with theses drownings, with Chris, because of some ghost? It's not rational." Jake said pleading with his daughter.

"Alright, listen to me, all of you. We need to get you away from this lake, as far as we can, right now." Dean told them.

Andrea turned her head and gasped.

"Lucas!" Jake yelled for his grandson.

The five of them ran towards the lake. They needed to get Lucas away from that lake right now.

"Lucas!" Dean yelled.

"Lucas! Baby, stay where you are!" Andrea yelled.

Lucas was dragged under the water.

Quinn, Sam, and Dean ran to the dock and the three of them jumped into the water to get Lucas.

"Oh my God!" Andrea removed her jacket.

"Andrea, stay there!" Sam yelled.

"No! Lucas!"

"Andrea just stay there please." Quinn shouted to her.

"We'll get him! Just stay on the dock!" Sam said diving back under.

Quinn went under as well.

Dean came up.

Sam came up next and then Quinn.

"Sam? Quinn?"

The two of them shook their heads.

"Lucas, where are you?"

Jake takes off his jacket as Sam, Dean, and Quinn dove down. Jake waded into the water. "Peter, if you can hear me… please, Peter, I'm sorry. I'm so… I'm sorry."

"Daddy, no!" Andrea yelled for her dad.

"Peter. Lucas… he's, he's just a little boy. Please. It's not his fault, it's mine. Please take me." Jake yelled.

Quinn, Dean, and Sam surfaced to get air.

"Jake, no!" Dean yelled.

Peter surfaced.

"Just let it be over!" Jake got dragged under.

"Daddy! Daddy! No!"

The three of them dived under again.

"No!" Andrea shouted.

Sam came up. He shook his head.

Dean surfaced next. He shook his head too.

Quinn came up. "Give me a little help." She yelled for them. She had the little one in her arms.

Dean swam over to Quinn to help her with Lucas.

Quinn panted. She swam over and got out of the lake after Sam and Dean got out with Lucas.

Andrea held her son close to her.

Lucas shot up coughing.

SPNSPN

Sam, Dean, and Quinn walked out of the motel.

Dean opened the car door.

Sam threw the duffel into the car.

Quinn looked at Sam and shook her head pushing it further into the car.

Dean elbowed Sam when he saw his little brother staring at Quinn's jean clad bottom as she was reaching into the car.

Sam cleared his throat. "Look, we're gonna save everybody." Sam told Dean.

"I know." Dean said shaking his head.

"Sam, Dean, Quinn." Andrea said walking up with her son.

Dean turned and smiled. "Hey."

"We're glad we caught you. We just, um, we made you lunch for the road." Andrea said looking down at her son who was carrying a tray of sandwiches. "Lucas insister on making the sandwiches himself."

"Can I give it to them now?" Lucas asked looking up at his mom.

"Of course." Andrea said with a smile kissing her son fondly on the top of the head.

Dean looked at Lucas. "Come on, Lucas, let's load this into the car." Dean said walking with Lucas towards the car.

Quinn looked at Dean who was being kind to this kid. He had grown fond of this little boy. Quinn smiled a small smile. She knew Dean had a soft spot for kids since he helped with Sam and her when they were little kids while John and her mom was out hunting.

Sam looked at Andrea. "How you holding up?" He asked softly to her.

"It's just gonna take a long time to sort through everything, you know?" Andrea told him softly.

Sam sighed. "Andrea I'm sorry."

"We both are." Quinn said looking at Andrea as well.

Andrea shook her head. "You saved my son. I can't ask for more than that. Dad loved me. He loved Lucas. No matter what he did, I just have to hold on to that."

Quinn walked over to Dean and Lucas. She crossed her arms looking at them.

"Zeppelin rules!" Lucas said with a smile.

"That's right. Up high." Dean said holding his hand up for a high-five.

Lucas gave him a high five grinning.

Quinn chuckled lightly. She had to admit that it was adorable to see Dean acting like this that was for sure.

"You take care of your mom, okay?" Dean told Lucas softly.

"Alright."

Andrea came up and kissed Dean on the lips. "Thank you."

Dean thought for a moment. He scratched his head and went around the car. "Sam, Quinn move your asses. We're gonna run out of daylight before we hit the road." He said getting into the car.

"Sure thing loverboy." Quinn said getting into the back of the Impala.

Sam got into the car.

Dean turned the car began to pull out and looked in the rear view mirror at Andrea and Lucas who were waving goodbye to them.

Quinn laughed lightly. "It was adorable how you handled Lucas, Dean." Quinn said with a coy smile. She was going to enjoy holding this up over his head.

"Shut it Harley. I've almost had enough of your mouth." Dean snapped at her.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Dean… it's just a child and you know it. Lucas is looking up to you now. He knows that you saved his life."

"No, Quinn you were the one that saved him." Dean said looking back at her.

Quinn shook her head. "You were able to get through to him. You were able to help in ways that no one else couldn't." She told him. Granted she had saved him from drowning, but it was Dean that broken through to get the answers that they needed. It meant a lot that they were able to save Andrea and Lucas from death.

Dean groaned. "Alright." Dean said as he continued driving.

"Mind turning up the heat though?"

"Why?" Dean asked not looking back at her.

"I'm freezing. Do I need to say more?" She asked rubbing her arms.

"No, not at all Quinn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 2. Please let me know what you guys think. Reviews keep me motivated on writing. So please leave a review and if you guys would like to see anything please let me know. Until next time guys.


End file.
